This invention relates to the use of the unmodified attic structure and unmodified roof structure of a residential dwelling or similar building in conjunction with an attic based air-to-liquid forced air heat exchanger to create an active "attic solar energy vehicle" [system]. This "vehicle" or system is then used in heating swimming pools, spas, hot tubs, domestic hot water and in providing space heating/cooling and in cooling overheated swimming pools or other bodies of water--in a cost efficient way.